Shut up and Sleep with Me
by LiTtLeDaRkAnGeLtOnIgHt
Summary: just read :3  P.S. . not a Hidan x Deidara! it's really a Kakuzu x Hidan & a Sasori x Deidara!
1. Chapter 1

_**A reader wanted this song so I said yes! If you me to write you a fiction to a certain song, just tell me!**_

_** I hope you like it!**_

_**P.S: I own nothing!**_

_** ~3/11/11~**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**Shut up and Sleep with Me**_

_ Two hot studs strolled over to their favorite club; Burlesque: The Gay Men's Edition. Deidara and Hidan, being the best of friends, both happening to be gay, loved going to this very underground club. Hidan could usually sleep with any guy that walked in, will Deidara on the other hand was shyer and picky on whom he slept with. He preferred the intenseness that he only got if he perused someone for a length of time. While Hidan just relished in the pleasure of sex, nothing else. But when they went to their club, something changed. It was a Friday night and they had an extra-long weekend ahead, so they planned to party hard. Hidan and Deidara walked down the sidewalk, arms linked, laughing. The clothes they wore glittered in the lamp lights. Deidara's old white tee hugged his frame as well as his torn up leather jacket and skinny acid washed jeans. His black and purple glitter converses slapped the sidewalk loudly. Hidan wore a loose fitting white B.V.B tee and dark blue skinnies as well as his own pair of black and purple converses. Hidan's slicked back gray, white hair had a few fly-away as his magenta eyes shined. Deidara hair hanged in a low pony with his fringe, usually in his eyes, pushed away, exposing his baby blue eyes. _

_ "Deidara, you fucking faggot, stop making me laugh! I gonna piss my pants!" Hidan hysterical laughter filled the streets, making people turn their heads towards the duo. _

_ "I really don't fucking care, un!" Deidara clutched harder on Hidan's arm, holding on for support. They laughed together and began to cross the road, when two bright lights shined in the corner of Hidan's vision. He stopped laughing and pushed Deidara onto the sidewalk. The blonde gasped and was about to cuss Hidan out until the car screeched to a halt. _

_ "What the fuck is you problem, man? It's a fucking red light, you asshole!" Hidan planted himself in front of the car. Deidara ran out and grasped Hidan's large upper arm._

_ "It's ok, un. I'm fine, you're fine, let's just go, un." Hidan glared at the car but followed Deidara to the other side. The two men in the black, sleek Mercedes hadn't expected that. The man at the wheel growled and found himself wanting to run over the loud gray hair boy. But the blonde… not him, he found that one SEXY. _

_ "You can run over the blonde, but not the other boy. He's mine." His friend said, his deep voice rumpling through the car. _

_ "I was thinking the quite opposite, but it looks like we have new prey to stalk. Do you agree?" _

_ "Yes." With that, the two men followed the boys._

_ "That was so fucking stupid! I should have kicked those guys' asses!" Hidan crossed his arms and grumbled curse words under his breath, causing Deidara to giggle. _

_ "Don't do that, un. Remember where that got you last time?" The simple mentioning of it makes Hidan flip Deidara off. _

_ "Yeah Yeah… I remember. I said a few bad things and I almost got killed by some gang." Hidan couldn't help but feel happy that his best friend cared, but being the headstrong, bad ass Hidan, he would never say it out loud. _

_ "Good. We don't need that happening again, un." Deidara grasped Hidan's upper arm and leaned his head on Hidan's shoulder. _

_ "Sleepy already, cock sucker?" Deidara faced redden, but they continued to walk._

_ "I'm not the only cock sucker here, un." Hidan laughed and wrapped his arm around Deidara's shoulder, oblivious to the car following them._

_ "Your boy better remove his arm from my blonde." The man at the wheel growled out. His companion laughed, trying to keep the mood light. _

_ "Don't get to jealous yet, Sasori, just drive." _

_ "What the fuck do you think I'm doing, Kakuzu." The two men joked harshly but continue on the journey for the boys. They notice how they stayed close and both minds of the men were wondering if the two weren't together. _

_ "Look Hidan, our club, un!" Deidara ran from Hidan's arm as soon as the club was in view. Hidan kept his pace the same, seeing the blonde jump up and down with excitement. _

_ "Calm down, kid, now need to get so fucking wild and horny over this club." Deidara stopped his jumping and glared up at Hidan._

_ "I'm horny, un? I'm not the one who fucks all the performs at this club, thank you very much, un." With a flick of the wrist and a loud snap, Deidara entered the club with Hidan following closely behind. They both laughed over Deidara's silly move and wandered over to their table, waiting for the next performance. _

_ "I wonder what's tonight's performance is." Hidan motioned over the waitress. "Doll face could I get a Zombie and my Barbie friend over here will have an apple martini." The girl giggled when Deidara puffed out his cheeks._

_ "Make it extra strong, un." Deidara grumbled and watched as the lights dimmed and the curtain pulled back, revealing two sexy men. Deidara soon felt himself harden but ignored it. _

_ "Here you two fine gentlemen… are your drinks." The girl passed them their drinks and gave a sweet smile._

_ "Thanks… Sakura." Hidan said, taking slow sips of his Zombie. Two different men entered the club, looking for two certain boys. _

_ "I see them Sasori, but like we said, the blonde is yours and the other is mine." _

_ "Got it." They notice some men on stage dancing to the song bottoms up. Sasori notice his blonde sitting rather close to the other boy. Gritting his teeth, he stormed his way over to the two, ignoring his friend's cry. He grabbed the white hair boy shoulder and spun him around. _

_ "What the fuck..?" Hidan twisted around and grabbed the hand on his shoulder. Hidan saw something familiar about the man in front of him. "It's you! You're the guy who tried to run me over!" Sasori smirked broadly and pushed Hidan._

_ "So what if I am? You can't prove it. Besides, I didn't come over here to argue with you… I came over to see your friend." Sasori glanced sideways at Deidara, seeing a soft bump in his pants. He smirked again and grazed his fingertips over the bulge, causing Deidara to moan softly. The boy didn't know why that had turned him on. He was just touched by some stranger… a hot stranger though. Deidara blushed and slipped on his drink. _

_ "Hey, you fucking pervert! Keep your hands off my brother!" Sasori took a small step backwards, smiling, raising his arms over his head._

_ "Sorry to piss you off, but my friend and I are very interested in you two." Sasori motioned for his friend, noticing he had ordered them some drinks. Water for him and a Zombie for his friend, Kakuzu; he made his way slowly through the crowd of people. Hidan face changed from anger to shock. The man that came up to them had to be at least six foot four, maybe taller and he was a dark tan color with green, red-brown eyes. His arms were muscular like the rest of him, but he had tattoos of stiches on his arms and face. The man wore a dark green button up shirt with dress pants and nice dress shoes. Hidan took a small step back, feeling dwarf to the man. Deidara, however, noticed the other man. His red hair hug in his honey colored eyes, he could have been just six foot or just a few inches shorter; he was lean but still nicely built. His attire was slightly different from his friend. He sported a navy blue, loosely fitted tee and light washed Levi jeans and, surprisingly, black flip flops. Two completely opposite characters that called each other friends; but it was somewhat similar to Deidara and Hidan._

_ "But if I heard correctly, you said that you and blonde are brothers… by blood?" Deidara noticed Hidan's fist and wrapped it in his hands. _

_ "Yeah, our fucking mom was whore. Any more useless question, asshole?" The taller man laughed deeply. Hidan blushed lightly and grabbed his drink, chugging it. He squinted and slammed the glass down, feeling his throat ignite. _

_ "Dumb bastard, you don't chug a Zombie, you sip it. You aren't so bad ass, you fucker." Hidan blushed deeper and turned to the man._

_ "Fuck off!"_

_ "Anyways, the name is Sasori," Sasori pointed to his friend. "And this is Kakuzu. Nice to meet you. But there is one thing I have to say to you." Sasori leaned against the table and twirled Deidara long hair. The boy glared at the older man. Sasori leaned forward and whispered into his ear._

_ "Shut up and sleep with me…" _

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**There will be two more chapters I believe… one will have a SasorixDeidara and the other will have a HidanxKakuzu :3**_

_** R&R!**_

_**~3/11/11~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Oh! So this is the first part of the one shot the Sasori x Deidara! :D**_

_** R&R**_

_**P.S. I own nothing!**_

_** ~3/11/11~**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

___Deidara turned his head with his face burning red. Sasori only smirked and pulled on the boy's wrist. _

_ "What do you say? You're such a hot fucker…" Deidara shivered under the words but didn't budge. _

_ "Hey! Get your horny fucking hands off my brother!" Hidan took his fist back, but Kakuzu grabbed it, twisting it backwards. Hidan turned and glared at the man behind him. _

_ "Why don't we go out and get so fresh air?" Kakuzu voice, Hidan notice, was deep and intoxicating, dripping with seduction. Hidan, also being a __masochist__, enjoyed how strong Kakuzu was. He gritted his teeth together to hold back a moan, causing Kakuzu to laugh. _

_ "Not as strong as you look…" Hidan face feel slightly as the pleasure spread slowly throughout his body. He knew it was bad to feel this for someone he didn't know, but there was just something about him. But back to Sasori and Deidara; Sasori planted himself next to Deidara resting his hand on Deidara's knee._

_ "Come on brat… let's get out of here and just talk…" Sasori slowly creep his hand up to Deidara upper thigh, entering dangerous territory, just grazing the forming mound in Deidara's pants. The boy chewed hard on his fingernail, barely able to keep in a moan. Despite that failed effort, a soft mewing sound escaped his lips. _

_ "If I go outside, will you stop, un?"_

_ "Nope, but we can take it really slow if you like." Sasori leaned down and grinned into Deidara's steaming neck. The boy shoved himself away from the table and the man, rushing for Hidan. The other boy tried to reach for Deidara buy Kakuzu pulled him to his chest, wrapping one thick arm around his waist. Hidan couldn't help but sink his nose into the intoxicating smell of Kakuzu shirt. Sasori looped his fingers in Deidara belt loops. Both boys blushed and tried to remain in control of themselves. Both men directed them towards the doors, much against their will. _

_ "Stop it, you fucking cock sucking cunt!" Hidan pounded his fist into Kakuzu jaw, however, the man didn't notice. In fact, he smirked and said, "Is that the best you can do?" They made their way out the door and into the lovely car. The two boys tried hard to resist the men, but both found them sexy and fuck worth. _

_ "Fuck off, un!" Deidara yelled, feeling Sasori's hands wander down his shirt, pulling at the cloth. _

_ "Don't be like that." Sasori pushed Deidara in the back of the car while Kakuzu did the same with Hidan. Both men slammed the doors and made eye contact. _

_ "This __**IS**__ going to be interesting, don't you think, Kakuzu?" Said man smiled, and simply slide in the passenger seat. Sasori grinned and followed in. The two boys felt trapped. Both had a hard on, but they knew that it wouldn't be smart to go with them. Even though Hidan didn't give a damn about whom he fucked, but Deidara was scared. _

_ "I don't want to do this, un." Deidara mumbled under his breath, rubbing his temples. The car purred to life and they drove away quickly. Kakuzu turned around to glance at his boy, seeing the blonde crying slightly and mumbling. Kakuzu reached out for Hidan and caressed his face. _

_ "You will do as I say, got that?" Hidan glared and bit down on Kakuzu tan hand, causing the man to recoil, but laugh. _

_ "Feisty! That's what I like in a boy!" Hidan clenched his teeth._

_ "I'm no fucking boy! I'm a man!" Kakuzu only laughed harder and turned around, keeping to himself the rest of the car ride. They entered a gated community, losing any hope for escape after entering those iron gates. The drive was silent, but both boys knew what was going to happen._

_ "I don't want to do this un!" Deidara pulled at the door, unable to open it. "Let me out, un!" _

_ "I won't be doing that, brat! Now shut up!" They drove to the very back of the neighborhood when Kakuzu tucked their heads into two black sacks. _

_ "Can't know where you are going, now can you." Kakuzu hands lingered on Hidan's face, feeling every hidden feature. Hidan couldn't move but he didn't really want to move. The touch caused him to harden. _

_ "We're home." Sasori smiled and turned his car into the long, cobblestone driveway. He turned in his garage and shut off his car, reaching for the door. Both men made it out and with their boy, making their way towards the house. _

_ "I call the master bedroom." Sasori said, pulling his blonde close. The boy blushed and tried to push away from the man holding him. _

_ "Fine, but I claim the upstairs." Kakuzu said with a nasty grin._

_ "You really need to stop screwing people on my pool table. It was very expensive." Sasori dragged his blonde to the other side of the room while Kakuzu and Hidan made their way upstairs. Sasori couldn't wait to see what his blonde was hiding beneath all of his clothes. They walked down the white, silver hallway, hearing nothing but their own breathing and the gentle slap of their feet. Deidara suddenly kicked Sasori in the ankle, trying to loosen himself from Sasori's grip. The red head grunted, however, but didn't release his prize. _

_ "Don't be like that, you fucking brat." Sasori said, gritting his teeth in Deidara's ear. The boy shuddered but held his ground. Sasori grunted again and threw Deidara into his room, slamming the door, locking it. _

_ "Why me, un?"_

_ "Because you are stunning and fuckable." The boy flushed and unexpectedly saw light. He grimaced and closed his eyes to tiny slits. _

_ "Fuck off, un. I don't want any of your fucking cock." Sasori smiled and pushed ever so slightly on Deidara's still forming bump._

_ "This tells me otherwise. Now be a good boy…" Sasori leaned down and gently pressed Deidara on to the bed, pressing his lips to Deidara's. The boy, grinning slightly, bit down on Sasori's lips softly, causing the man to groan. Deidara gently wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck, giving into the sensation building between his legs. He knew that the both of them were beyond horny. He could feel him. And he knew that Sasori could too._

_ "Danna…un." Sasori stopped kissing Deidara, happy to hear Deidara responding to him. _

_ "DeiDei…" Pet names, Deidara thought, how wonderful. Sasori licked Deidara's lips, asking for the forbidden entrance. He allowed him, feeling every inch of his skin heat up. _

_ "Danna… un." Sasori smiled into their kiss, leaning away to whisper something in Deidara's ear._

_ "Shut up and sleep with me…"_

_ "Gladly, un." Deidara cried out when Sasori knee came in contact with his groin area. The pair couldn't contain their hunger for each other. Sasori ripped away at his shirt, soon pulling Deidara's with his. The two connect again at the mouth, moaning in each other's mouths._

_ "Your so… amazing, brat." Sasori released Deidara's lips, slipping himself down to his chest, sucking and licking as he went. The boy writher under the touch, clinging to the bed sheet for support. _

_ "Damn it Danna, un!" Sasori smirked into Deidara's bellybutton, finding his lost treasure only a few inches away. His hands undo Deidara pants, dragging them down with his underwear in tow. The boy blushed and tried to cover himself, only to have Sasori push his hands away._

_ "No need to be shy, DeiDei; you are perfect." The boy shook his head and kept his hands in place. Sasori snorted and began to suck on the upper inner thigh of Deidara's right leg. The boy cried out at the sensation, losing his grip. Sasori smiled and sucked harder, slowly pulling Deidara's hands away from his erected dick. It only took a few minutes before Deidara was crying. _

_ "Oh God, un. Oh my God…" Sasori slipped his tongue out and dragged it softly and slowly around the head of Deidara's dick. Said boy grunted and cummed. _

_ "So sensitive." Sasori continue to lick away at Deidara's dick, reforming his erection. Sasori deep-throated him and hummed loudly, sending waves of pleasure throughout the blonde's body. Deidara shoved his hips up and gripped the bed tighter. Sasori released the boy's dick with a loud pop and brought his lip back to Deidara's, allowing him to taste himself. They stayed together for a few moments before Deidara began to pull at Sasori pants. The man smiled but pushed away Deidara's hands and undid his own pants, pulling them off and throwing them to the side of the bed. Deidara gulped at the size of the bump forming in Sasori's underwear._

_ "Are you ready, brat?" Deidara flushed face was blank, but he had only enough strength to nod his head. Sasori kissed Deidara softly on the lips and pulled his boxers off. Deidara swallowed loudly as he started at Sasori's eight inch, erected dick. _

_ "Danna… be gentle… I'm a virgin, un." Sasori did a little inner dance but only smiled again. _

_ "I will brat." They kissed softly as Sasori entered Deidara's tight asshole. The boy bit down on Sasori's lips and began to cry._

_ "Fuck! Danna gentle, un!" The boy cried out in pain as Sasori slowly continue to enter him. It took a few minutes til he was all the way in. Deidara, crying, wrapped his legs around Sasori's waist, clinging to Sasori's red hair. Sasori felt Deidara tighten around him, but he tried to control himself. He knew that blonde couldn't take this quickly, but Sasori's wanted to just ram himself into the warm hole of Deidara. He slowly began to move in and out of Deidara._

_ "DeiDei…" _

_ "Danna!" They moaned each other names and continue to fuck. The only thing that they head was the slapping of their skin and their moans. It only took a few moments before the screamed in ecstasy and cummed. The fell together on the bed, panting. Sasori smiled and pulled out of his dick and held his blonde. _

_ "Are you happy?" Deidara smiled up at his Danna and shook his head yes and tucked his head into Sasori's chest._

_ "Yes, un. I actually happy that you picked me up, even though it was awkward at first, un. But thank you." They chuckled together and began to fall asleep in each other's arms, not know what was happening upstairs with Hidan and Kakuzu._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**The next part will be the Kakuzu x Hidan :D **_

_** I 3 all of my readers so don't forget to R&R **_

_**~3/11/11~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sup my amazing readers! :3 I love ya'll!**_

_** This is the last installment of Shut up and Sleep with Me!**_

_**I hope ya'll enjoy~!**_

_** P.S. : I own nothin~!**_

_**~3/11/11~**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_ "Leave me the fuck alone, you horny old bastard!" Hidan stood on one side of the pool table with a half undressed Kakuzu on the other side. Kakuzu shirt hung open as he released Hidan's torn shirt to the ground. The boy had ripped himself out of it when Kakuzu had reached for him, bringing them to the predicament they were in at the moment. _

_ "No." Kakuzu smirked as Hidan began to growled and glared at him. _

_ "Well, I don't want to anything thing for you! Leave me the fuck alone, Jashin damn it!" The older man stared questionably at the young boy. _

_ "Who the fuck is this Jashin?" Hidan allowed himself to smile madly at the confuse Kakuzu._

_ "Jashin, you dumb fucker, is my god. He is almighty! He will strike down any nonbelievers!" Hidan laughed and Kakuzu reached across the table, grabbing Hidan his white hair. The boy cursed loudly and clawed at Kakuzu stitched hands. The older man tugged and slammed Hidan's back against the old, torn pool table. Kakuzu straddled the boy's waist and held his hands above his head, stretching Hidan. Kakuzu moaned as he humped his long, hard erection against Hidan's toned leg. _

_ "Damn, why do you have to be so fucking hot?" Kakuzu leaned down and sucked softly down Hidan's neck, feeling him stiffen. Hidan tried to empty his mind, but the harder Kakuzu sucked, the more and more erected Hidan got. _

_ "Fuck…" Hidan mumbled, biting hard on his swollen lips. His hands wandered to Kakuzu's glossy black hair, tugging hard. Kakuzu growled and in returned, bit at the moist flesh of Hidan, causing some blood to seep out. The boy moaned loudly, raising his hips high, rubbing his hard on against Kakuzu's. Both men moaned and began to rub each other, in some sort of strange, horny dance. Kakuzu smiled and pulled hard on Hidan's pant button, revealing a pair of silk black boxers. The man smiled and ripped the pants and underwear off with one strong pull. Hidan, shockingly, blushed and tried to kick Kakuzu off of him. Kakuzu, not expecting the sudden reliance, let out a soft moan of pain where Hidan had kicked him. Hidan took the chance and bolted for the stairs, but when Kakuzu didn't give chase, he stopped at the lading, glancing over his shoulder to see Kakuzu holding his pants and boxers, Kakuzu's face blank. _

_ "I haven't met someone with so much spunk in a long time. You actually pecked my interest, but like most other guys and the occasional girls, they all ran away too. I hoped that this time would be different, but who am I kidding. I'm not what people call "handsome" or "attractive", I'm just some freak with theses tattoos. You can run away if you want, but I don't know how far you will get naked. And besides, your little brother is probably sleeping with Sasori. So I don't know if you'll be able to leave with him." Kakuzu swung his legs over the edge of the pool table, leaning his on his open palm. Hidan felt a small twinge in his heart. He didn't know why, but he did feel something towards Kakuzu, something very small. _

_ "Kuzu…" Hidan approached him deliberately. Hidan placed himself between Kakuzu's tan legs, pulling softly at Kakuzu's hand, grasping his face in Hidan's hands. Kakuzu smiled lightly at Hidan and leaned forward, kissing his lips. They moved their lips slowly against each other's, until Kakuzu roughly pushed Hidan on his knees. Kakuzu stood and removed his last bit of clothing and revealed a nice, ten inch dick. Hidan stared in shock and sudden knew why he was on his knees._

_ "Suck and shut up and sleep with me." Hidan glared when the piece of tough, hard skin touched his cheek. _

_ "Hey! Just because I came back doesn't mean can ask so much of me, damn, you're so fucking horny!" Hidan clutched Kakuzu's dick crudely and clutched his hand around the thick meat. Kakuzu moaned and began to move his hips, trying to set a rhythm. But Hidan wasn't going to have any of that. He pushed Kakuzu's hips down on the table and moved his hand in slow circles around Kakuzu dick, causing it to grow even longer. Sticking his narrow tongue out, Hidan licked the saltiness of Kakuzu head as more precum leaked out. He tortured Kakuzu to no end, but stopped for his needs were important too._

_ "Why did you stop? Did I tell you to stop?" Hidan smirked and stood, pushing and straddling Kakuzu waist, rubbing his puckering ass hole against Kakuzu's dick. They both moaned and quicken the pace until Kakuzu entered him savagely. Hidan hissed but let out a groan when Kakuzu was all the way in. _

_ "You like it rough don't you?" Hidan nodded, causing Kakuzu to pound into him wildly. _

_ "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK NOT THAT FAST, JASHIN DAMN IT!" Kakuzu ignored him, waiting somewhat impatiently to find that sensitive spot in Hidan. Then Hidan let out an airy and drawn out moan. Kakuzu knew he had hit __**that **__spot and he hit it again and again. He leaned down into Hidan heated ear and bit softly on the earlobe and whispered,_

_ "You like it now. Scream my name, bitch. __**Scream." **__Hidan did just that. Kakuzu pulled Hidan's legs onto Kakuzu's shoulders, continually pounding into Hidan. The boy couldn't take so much pleasure, being him to tears. _

_ "KUZU! FUCK! POUND INTO ME HARDER! KUZU!" Kakuzu grinned and pulled the boy close him, reaching his peek. _

_ "HIDAN!" They cummed together, breathing gradually calming down. Kakuzu pulled out, leaving a thick line of cum, joining them at Kakuzu's head and Hidan's bleeding hole. _

_ "Thank you… Kuzu." Hidan's hair fell into his magenta eyes as he panted for air. Kakuzu smiled and held the boy closer. _

_ "Your very welcome, Hidan." They curled up together and fell asleep just like Deidara and Sasori. The couples decide to stay together ever since that night, unable leave each other. _

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**Yeah! I actually finish something! So… R&R!**_

_** Love ya'll!**_

_**~3/11/11~**_


End file.
